


Casse's Side Stories

by wanderlustlover



Series: My Dark Angel [4]
Category: X-Men
Genre: General, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casse's side story extras. Some flash backs, some in game, some...that just are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casse's Explination Motto

"She is at once both alluring and repulsive,

demonic in her attraction and exciting to behold.

She is a thing of beauty and a harbinger of death.

She is yin and yang, dualism incarnate,

and she is fiercely erotic."

\-- Author unknown.

(If you know, please tell me, so I can ascribe it to the right person.)


	2. The Lost Story Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person: SpellSong

Place: A Bed

Person: SpellSong

Her body by now lay still as stone on the bed, though the machine were monitering were still monitering her. She was breathing in and out evey few seconds, and her heart rate was now riding the line just above completely gone. Around her was a slightly ominous glow, not bright enough to be noticable is a soft smokey grey, and not light enough to be completely over looked. It, though, seemed to add to the injured air of the room.

*********

Place: Somewhere Out There, but in our world?

Person: Casse

She moved a little, her eye lashes fluttering minutely before her eyes opened like small slit, too small for any normal person to notice, but enough to give her some of the view. It was a grand tactic sometimes, and had come in quite handy. She though opened her eyes warily as she picked her head up from where it lay on the floor, looking up and down.

She was in the long stream of blue light again. It seemed to be a few feet in diameter each way around her and went vertically on and on forever, making her wonder if she was moving in one of those directions or standing still. Out from that was a lake of rippling colors on and on as far as the eyes could see. Some of the colors dark some light, all blending perfectly in the rainbows around them.

She moved her right hand back to push up just to get an odd shudder and pulled the arm to her chest looking at the sickly two bumps on her arm, even as they seemed to be getting smaller already. Around her here was an onimous glow of red and black all over. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, she thought. Her eyes still warily looking around in cadse anything she pop up, she just sat there in the midst of the unending glowing cyclider.

"You might as well just let me die."

She'd been here only but twice before so to be completely honest she didn't know it was, but she had her gueses and she hoped she was right. She though she have a long time ago though, the first time she eluded death but it stared her in the face. She remembered; everytime she closed her eyes.

Casse without even focus was a litter with flashes of picture and light. She had stood there, fearless, hopeful, simply holding her teddy bear and waiting there silently amidst the momentary destruction, her face alit by the colors of flames and their shadows. She only began to grow fearsome as minutes ticked away become too long in her eyes as the doorway melted under the caress of the fire, all too like a lovers, and they didn't come.

She began to wimper holding the teddy bear closer, her Nheart begining to race. They had to make it, noe coudl stop them. NO ONE!!! She was seaped with helpless feeling, as the cries of others around her, both of those in pain and those who had realized they'd lost others, and the heat of the flames began to scorch her heart already.

Suddenly a figure came rushing through the flames and shadows alike, and Casse's tears of confusion were stopped by an elated smile fo joy as her mother scooped her into her arms, holding her close still going in the opposit direction. Out of the blue they stopped, and her mother looked back, holding her tighter soo. Casse's eyes stayed on her mothers beautiful soft face, where her forehead had been against cheek seconds ago. Her mother looked torn as she looked at the child in her eyes and then back to the house as if someone had said something to her in her head, like people did around here thanks to all the telepaths.

She set Casse's feet down looking at her.

"Look precious, Mommy has to-"

Suddenly four loud beeps sounded from the house as her mother was still looking that way, and her mothers face contorted in a horror that startled her heart, filling her with a waves of confusion- for what could scare her mother? the next thing she felt was her small still 5 year old body slam the ground under her mothers, her mother over her completely, covering her completely, as the loud sound exploded into her ears overwhelmingly. The ground shook and things came flying at them with a battering rate, only hitting seconds later.

It took minutes for her to realize anything at all after the assualt of sound finished, because her mother hadn't moved yet, and if mommy hadn't moved yet there was always a reason. But after minutes upon minutes passed again, and no sound was anywhere. She wiggled a little, and riggled her way out of under her mom, turning her over, still holding her teddy bear by the arm.

Her mother lay there, and Casse had let go of the teddy bear silently, and pressed a hand agsint her cheek, moving her head a small bit. Her mother eye's fluttered open slowly, and her heart lightened considerably -everything would be fine now, and the world would turn and life would go back to nomal- and in her happiness, a childs pure undoubtful bliss, she overlooked the distant light, the dying light, in her mothers eyes, as her mother lips curled in a smile and se reached up to take Casse's face in her hands a few seconds.

"My angel....My little baby angel...." the voice was a bare whisper at the most only but her heart slowed the beat in her chest at her mothers touch and voice, but suddenly three or four seconds later a shudder ran through her mothers body and her hand fell and she just stopped moving again, just like the others. Just like the picni

"NO!!!!!!!!" Casse screamed clutching her hands around her chest and shoulders as her eyes opened again, tears touching her cheeks.

"STOP! I know that don't you think I know I should have died?!?!?!?!" she shouted to the rainbow water that spread out from around her and she sobbed on breathes of air, with waterless tears, tears which didn't fall outside but inside someone so long in control of themselves.

"Don't you think I know?"

"Don't you think-"

She looked off oddly. Something was pulling at her again. Something was calling her name, calling her soul name. The one only those two knew, because it was the link between the three of them, and only them.


	3. The Lost Story Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpellSong

"Stranger in a Strange Land"

SpellSong

SpellSong stood within the plane silently where the force, having inexplicably drawn her without notice to her fighting it, had brought her. She looked about warily a second not being able to see through the soft mists of gray's that surrounded everywhere. In fact all she really could notice was the way this place -where ever this place was- exacted and showed her present pain -though she felt numb- in an aura of red all around her body.

Slowly another form began to form, as her breath caught her throat, catching her a bit off guard, more off guard then people ever saw her. As the figured formed, a wispy person, seeming part of the mists, they watched each other in silent, tired glances for a long few minutes till the other smiled suddenly. The form slowly transformed from the gray of the rolling fog to brilliant color slowly.

The woman was breathtaking, in a soft gentle way that would catch people in shock and surprise. Her eyes, kind and generous, were a deep and rich beautiful bright green, almost like Jade, while her hair was in tone a mess of wavy curling beautiful black locks, with grand lights of auburn red all through it. Her face was a soft pale pink white it seemed like a person who'd never been graced by the sun. Her lips were a soft crimson bringing her face together with them all in an expression of half whimsy, curiosity and pain in the soft way they puckered just ever so slightly.

The mouth looking as if it might smile, or in toned at the same second it might start to cry and SpellSong winced seeing it. She was the fault of that. Both of it.

They both though seemed to be a mirror reflection as suddenly they both raised an arm, SpellSong her right, and the other woman her left, both to meet the other's hand, stopping a near inch apart from where their fingers would have touched, both set delicate and thinly beautiful. They stayed like that a few seconds before the other woman pulled her arm away. She stared silently, lovingly, at a wrapped bundle in her arms taking that hand and seeming to touch something softly before going to something at her neck.

A locket. A silver one with a rose emblem engraved on the front. Just like SpellSong's.

SpellSong hand went to hers reluctantly as she watched the woman almost exhausted looking, or was it a regretful expression? She thought for a second on both Patty and Jen-ari silently, and parts of her inside ached unlike the physical pain which still coursed her body without her knowledge, but an equal pain, an old and hidden one, for those who could not scar carried larger ones than normal inside.

"Jen-ari, Let me stay," she said tentatively as the woman looked up and then back at her gently. "Let me stay with you and him. Let me stay, Jennifer." Casse's voice was beginning to fail her slowly already, as she looked around the bog oddly a second, more of the tugging feelings before looking back up at her, her words beginning to sound like those of a small child almost.

"Just -- Just let me die…please, Jenme."

The woman looked at her softly, and started walking closer within the empty plane as it became a like to a candle of white light suddenly, as she held her bundle gently in her arms. Her green eyes seemed almost in a fashion to look through Casse and she reached a hand out kindly -with a grace no human or creature born ever displayed in its fluidity- and her finger brushed just ever so softly on Casse's cheek. It was so soft, a feeling like feathers of velvet being brushed against her skin, for a few bare seconds that another tear fell slowly…because she knew what Jennifer's decision had to be, must be.

***************

Now; in the REAL WORLD

Time: Mid-Morning still

SpellSong body trembled softly under the one sheet in the room she was put in, the damage from the aligning and the falling from such a great height, to rest within the now rebuilt HellFire Club. She for the moment had monitors watching her body but none had changed in all the hours so far this morning. They all read she should be dead or was so close to death it shouldn't have even a single chance of hope.

Still this wild child, a woman with no cause or care to the world about her in the show of her actions so far, was even in her disenchanted state of ripped clothing and the broken arm, which appeared to be knitting its self almost, the portrayal of beauty of gasping beauty, enough so to rival a preachers thoughts of being pious for a long while. Such a perfect mixture of her parents if you truly took into account that they were who they were, giving to such graces in this girl child as they had given all their children.

A light shudder, an obvious one though, shook her small pale body, her blue glow gone at the second, and she moaned softly from deep inside her throat from the an amount of pain that none of those devices could record or even detect. She herself was in moment truly not even registering it, because she couldn't stay conscious, no less sane and in control, within it for it would overwhelm her all too much.


	4. The Lost Story Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpellSong

"Time Marches On"

SpellSong

Time: Somewhere nearing Noon

Places: Real: HFC room bed

****************

OTHER: lost in the reeling mind

"I remember this little girl who used to play tea by herself, with her sister, all alone. She would sip tea from one plastic cup, while the other was left untouched. She played dolls alone, with her sister, and hopscotch, ball, all sorts of games. Of course she played with her brother, they were inseparable, the three of them, only the two. They played games, and read stories, took baths and knew happiness. And no one believed she was real. She was dead they told the children. We're sorry, they said. But she was there and they were happy, you know what I mean?"

Casse voice was growing more childlike by the second, as from where she stood, she was seemingly loosing age again in appearance, becoming younger and younger as years and height melted from her figure, her voice like a child telling a story as she watched the wispy woman.

"That was the last time she really remembers being happy so much and safe, but there was a another time. There was. You should have seen her, smiling and happy. Her heart open and free and over flowing, filled with joy."

"She couldn't been an adult even yet then, years had past, double since that time, almost triple even but not exactly that yet. She'd been mixed with a rough crowd, she was still too sweet, too soft then, and they got her for it. Left her for dead. Uh-huh, they did. They left her for dead, or atleast they thought they did; but nope they tossed her into the waves and things that float, hollow objects, well they keep floating till something gets in their way or they find land and powers that tingle don't like to let go, neither. Nope, nope, they don't."

"And ya know what? That exactly what that little girl did. She hit land, but something else hit her first so when she hit land she couldn't remember who she was at all. Not a name or a past at all, but these nice people found her. Called her "Tusani", meaning little lost child. They took her in, made her one of their own and she was happy. So happy for a while. There was freedom and love and peace and joy beyond anything she'd known in real life in forever and would ever know again. But things went bad like they always do, and in the end it all got blown.

Again."

"Well, she came to and began to realize things she'd never realized or been able to accept. She was the living replica of him. He who named her after the moon. She did though figure why he might have named her as such after a while. Her daddy after so long and so much, she determined, must have grown to love the moon. He lost so many things, like many people often do, that he must have grown to reverie in an odd sense the fact no matter where he went or what he did there she was always there, always watching him."

"That beauty shrouded in silver coloring and white light, always there, and no one could ever take her away. No one at all. So he first appreciated and then loved her…and then he named his next littlest love after her. His Akiko Tsuki, or Child Moon. His newest little love from the moment he'd known of her existence."

"She, this person who tried to be so original, began to realize she was a copy. A copy of the man she had loved, abhorred, cherished, hated, and respected. She had grown to realize she couldn't control it and couldn't always even control herself. She, the one who hated the loss of control anywhere in her life, couldn't control herself or her darker emotions at all. She lost control for whole periods of time, she couldn't even gain control through her will at all her emotions, instincts riding her easily."

"She was happier alone. Not confiding or being loved or needed by others. Those were liabilities. She was a loner by choice and by preference. And surely enough, she realized she grown up to be exactly what she told herself she'd never be. Like him. She was her fathers daughter down to the mark, and it hurt and terrified her both, but more than anything she began to mourn that it was not going to be she to take anything into her and be like her mother. That was what tore her up the most."

"She was her fathers daughter. Not her mothers."

"But, ya see missa, that took her all of five seconds of sanity gained to realize as her eyes took in the blood that dappled her pretty blue colored looking hand like a thick creamy sauce or something coating another thing. She was mesmerized, by it though, just glistening and shinning on her fingers, her normal glow giving it an odd shimmer of dark around it though, mesmerized by the color, the texture, and the scent. The completeness of it, like something she'd never ever seen or heard about in her life."

"It was hers and theirs…a mixed letting almost that way is ran across her hand and palm from her fingers in dark congealed rivulets, her staring at it all in awe…like it was so fancy new miracle of the nonexistent lord as she'd put it."

"And so the girl, this youthful teenager still, brought said hand even closer to her face examining it, and even closer still perhaps she thought it was her imagination or a fever dream. Still closer, till the tip of her tongue ran delicately, soft as silk, against the top pad of her middle finger, so that where her lips touched the sides of the finger so briefly they were stained red, too."

"It was warm, just come from a life source. Thick, congealing, sliding down her throat almost without recognition excepts things were changing within her, too. Her eyes, well they cleared to this clarity state where they almost couldn’t' go unnoticed, this awe inspiring bright blue like the sky or maybe even like that clear lake behind mista Xavier's big house in the way early morning when the sun just lights it on fire with the blueness of the sky."

"So long she'd been floating through life, struggling to assert herself without her family, almost a year maybe two then, and this was where she ended up. In a town where no one was who they seemed ever, just being whom ever they wanted to be now. So there she stood, within a bar, The Princess Bar, speckled and splattered more with their blood than her own."

"The only person left standing. The only one besides the bar tender, Belle, alive."

"She was the victor."

"She was her fathers daughter, right down to the bloody fucking mark."

"She was his alone."

Little Casse looked up taking a pause. She couldn't have been more than six years of age in appearance, now wearing a pair of dark blue jean overalls, a Rainbow Bears T-shirt, shoeless red socked feet, and two long twin braids down her back that reached halfway down her back. Her eyes seemed to sparkle though as she continued on her words, talking like she was telling a story she had heard somewhere.

"So ya know what she did next, missa Jenna? You do? Yeah, me, too."

"She took off to a land she hadn't touched foot on in forever, as if she had before she might burn up. Still she kept going past the crumbled walls and on to the graveyard which no longer exsisted, to the two mounds which really weren't even marked at all anymore and she sat there for hours as the sun set beyond her, just staring at the last standing corner of the long fleeting head stone, as the rain began to fall. And she sat there as the rain began to fall first light then harder, not moving from that spot…"

"Pretending it was the rain which whipped her cheeks trying to escape that soft flesh, falling as fast as it could and not her tears."

"And the kitty was there, too. You remember? Rejar? With all the sleek black fur and those dashing beautiful commanding eyes, and sensual movements, which made any who saw him know he was in charge of whatever happened to him? Yeah, he was there. Watching. Waiting. His eyes not moving. Not comforting. Just keeping the promise."

*************

Place: Back in the Real World HFC Room

Suddenly, barely two seconds after the bare whisper of the man near her, though she heard it not even in the slightest, her vitals jumped. Jumped completely and kept rising. Close to normal. Normal. Going Higher. Her body began to shake suddenly. Higher Still. Reaching a higher critical. Her vitals were becoming high enough that here breathing was coming in fast medium soft pants and her heart was beating so fast it might have been able in induce heart attack or cardiac arrest soon.


	5. The Lost Story Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Time Pieces

"Time Wait's for No Woman"

Part 2 of Time Pieces

Person: SpellSong

Place: Here/Mind &amp; There/HellFire Club

**********************

"And the kitty was there, too. You remember? Rejar? With all the sleek black fur and those dashing beautiful commanding eyes, and sensual movements, which made any who saw him know he was in charge of whatever happened to him? Yeah, he was there. Watching. Waiting. His eyes not moving. Not comforting. Just keeping the promise."

Jennifer lowered slowly till her deep green eyes met Casse's with a calm, a deep calm, so full of love and care for a second she felt spell bound almost, unable to pull away at all. A small off smile tugged at half of her of her lips, giving her a quirked smile. A soft odd feeling was all around her body, kinda like sunshine tanning a person walking on the beach, so nicely crisp and pleasant feeling she still didn't fight back at all, getting lost, drowning in the eyes she still hadn't looked away from.

Jennifer lifted an arm bringing it towards Casse's face and her eyes widened suddenly, as she was already beginning to reage and grow larger again, her blue eyes filled with a soul shattering terror suddenly.

**********************

SpellSong's body on the bed began sets of tremors again suddenly as her stats went from scoring to high so suddenly flat lined for a few seconds, then hiccuping, flat lining, hiccuping, flat lined. The lines baubled up and down like a yo-yo on some child's string and fingers while her face contorted.

**********************

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Casse was repeating it over and over and over at the top of her lungs now, even though she was still growing larger and the hand was still coming towards her face in such a graceful arc and movement At the present moment she was in the form of a teenager about maybe 15 or even 17, daisy dukes and a bright deep blue string bikini, hair wild like a child free of care, a pair of sunglasses holding back the tumbles or wavy raven's locks.

**********************

SpellSong's vitals shot up again, it seemed like a huge game across the monitor almost, up and down and up, and suddenly they were scoring the top of the chart, her body still shuddering as her heart thundered and her rapped breathed drought her lungs granting dry against dry, no moments for recovery.

**********************

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Casse was almost sobbing again as the finger touched the tip of her nose and she was already normal size and height again. The touch was softer than a feather stroking her skin, softer than the breeze on a calm day or the water surrounding her in the oceans, and it relieved her as she abhorred and loved it.

{{Go back, Chiiasi Tuski.}} The voice, unearthly, as if one to never know the human language almost, as to any relation it was so musical, so purely intonated and inflected. The ways no one born could almost.

The eyes twinkled and the woman let her finger fall softly from her nose, her fingers caressing softly a second across her right cheek, not exactly leaving too quickly either, before Casse felt like her body could finally move and they kissed each other lightly, a few small tears starting to fall down the woman's face as she was becoming almost like a wisp already. They both leaned in at the same time and hugged each other.

{{Go to what could be home, my dear scared little moon.}} Casse tightened her arms, trying not to pay attention to the words as she could feel her slipping again. Slipping away forever. She tried to grab on but it all suddenly within the whole realm became a blinding light suddenly.

********************************

SpellSong's vitials were still playing pin pong when suddenly the machine went off, and then exactly three minutes later, in which she hadn't been breathing enough to justify enough movement in her chest it appeared unless someone looked incredibly close thought her heart beet, the machine came on again. Her stats registered as normal all of the sudden for the first time in all the hours as her eyelashes fluttered as her lips moved slowly, all to small to be registered, her voice to lower for human hearing.

"Damn you…..Damn you, Jenme…..Damn you forever, damn the love…..love you to much, damn you."


	6. On The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When: 3 Am.

Where: Bed Chambers

When: 3 Am.

With a mutter quieter than the fall of a single snowflake, her eyes snapped open and surveyed the room, slipping out of the bed, without disturbing her bed mate in the slightest. What had woken her? Who did she have to gut for disturbing her now? Wasn't it bad enough she'd been in a foul mood for so many hours and sweet to those people?

Casse fell short in her thoughts, as a wave of annoyance washed over her as her eyes landed on the abhorrent object of her dismay.

It was about fifteen inches by fifteen inches, and pure black, hovering in mid air. Not made of plastic or metal, in fact the thing appeared to be fuzzy. It had a blue square inside it with some small white print started near the top, appearing to look like a computer monitor, thinner than a toothpick.

Dutifully, with an irate edge that showed only in the sharpness of her soundless steps, she walked over to it. Casting a glance over the colors even thought her eyes had already adjusted she read the first line. It bore in it's simplicity a small beginning.

\- 3 Tril. -

SpellSong's right hand wrapped over the left curve of her waist staring at the screen silently. It had an annoying habit of following one, didn't it? It was part of the agreement thought. Pacts. Things you can't break. You had to agree or face the consequences. She'd tried once. Only when it had been family on the line.

Reaching out her hand, half rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, she pressed her pointer finger to the lower right hand corner where the tiny graphic of a white box had appeared. Suddenly extending a foot from the bottom of the hovering black and bright blue square, appeared a type of keyboard. Lowering her hand, and letting go of her side to bring the other level with it, she typed a short piece back.

\- Identity -

Less than a second later another line appeared below hers.

\- The Golden Raven -

Unconsciously she looked over her shoulder at the form in her bed. He was deep in sleep. She would know if he's heart break changed, or his breath quickened to announce his waking. She also knew he'd never be able to see the box or her actions…..but an unknown element in him made the process that much more annoying.

\- Requirements?-

Again less than a second later another line appeared below hers.

\- Beheadment -

From right beneath her fingers and before her eyes the box vanished suddenly, leaving her to the silence of the room that had never changed. The box always faintly reminded her in the back of her mind of the telescreen's in 1984. Not the year of course, but the book that was even older.

Casse crossed her arms, prone over her bare waist as she walked to a window. So a beheading this time? And for only three trillion dollars? How uninteresting. Turning to look at the man again, she focused on his gentle calmed REM breathing before she looked back out the window and at those stars, letting the world in her mind turn back many moons, days and years.

(This is a tiny flashback, for those who didn't understand that sentence)

"Casse?"

"Casse? Wake up, Moon Shine," a voice whispered at her ear running, shivers of pleasure through her skin, as two arms slid around her waist. She was standing in another house as a window. "What are you day dreaming about?"

She blinked her eyes. She'd seen some man with crimson colored eyes, and a flare of fire and then suddenly it had been gone. She shook her head, unable and unwilling to say it out loud. "I wasn't day dreaming. I was thinking about the mission tomorrow."

He laughed into her hair, right above her ear, and placed a kiss against her head there. She smiled very faintly, paying attention to the soft tickle his breath caused her hair against the lobe of her ear. "You're great at what you do, Sweetling, but you work terrible with men."

"I work terrible with anyone. I like being alone."

She shivered quietly as her began to wind slow kisses down her ear lobe, talking right against it, very quietly as he knew how her powers worked generally. "No, you do work well with some people. Who are you preferable from the ones you like Casse?"

"No one. I like being alone." She stated it, but ti came out light as she wriggled a little due to the kisses falling off her ear lob, slowly tracing towards the spot between her jaw and neck. She thought about it through the fuzzy flurry of energy coursing through her body. "Helena Bartinelli, Natasha Romanoff - maybe Elektra. Maybe-"

"But all women," he interjected with a chuckle against the skin of her neck. "What is about them you like?"

"Cha-" a breath caught in her throat when he hit the small of it, and she wondered if that was another laugh she heard. She kept staring at the stars thought, forcing her words. "Chaotic Good. They all embody it."

"Truly, Midnight Angel?" He had stopped but his skin felt alive where his touch had wound a path slowly down, to where his lips rested against her shoulder, over her white silk shirt. "And what do you embody?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, before stopping to blow away a strand of hair the night wind blew from the side of her face. "And everything."

"My beautiful little assassin."

"But never a murderer," she said reverently. Too sharp and too fast.

He stilled behind her perhaps out of curiosity, definitely out of surprise. He was used to her ways sometimes, and other times they spoke different languages. He placed a kiss in to the fabric where his lips lay once. A simple, innocent one this time. Like someone might give a child. "Explain."

"Killing is isn't really killing, it's mercy. There just isn't another word for 'the loss of life'. It's just the slaughter of blood and flesh. To murder, to really Kill someone," she shivered faintly talking, her eyes resting on the full moon in the sky. "Is to watch the light leave their eyes, and know you cause it to leave. To take away their reason to live and make them hollow. Make them not care whether they live or die."

Casse's face was a pale light, matching the beauty of the moon wrapped in darkness like her own surrounding her face. Her eyes though soft, and yet empty vacant pastel blue. "It's something I'll never do, Rejar."

Because it's who I am, and I'll never sentence anyone to be me.

Casse blinked twice and the scene change. The full moon faded away to the dark new moon of the sky, and the surroundings changed from The Garden of Delight to a Hellfire Club Room again. The HFC didn't bother her too much out here. Not like the one in New York did, even though she made a conscious effort not to let it bother her. (Just for those who might have gotten lost. Above paragraph was the end of the flash back)


	7. Dark Musings Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where: A Dark Place

Who: The Darkest of all Angels

Where: A Dark Place

Why: Cause she damn well feels like it and you wouldn't want to be the one to tell her she couldn't be there anyway. (*smirks*)

*CRASH*

She had turned in a swirl of black like a veil. A vase fell, and with it a long row of expensive and very breakable things behind it that it knocked on it's way down. Crashes, the sounds of them most definitely, lit the entire hall with sound, and by the place where the vase fell was a small man.

Her eyes narrowed on him darkly. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered at her raven eyes only glittered in the darkness, making him think of evil, as those lips that seemed so perfect earlier pressed hard, at her watched one of her fists tense.

"Be. Quiet. Touch. Nothing." Her voice was evasive, though a stroke of anger was underneath the voice that no longer sounded heavenly or like music. It rather sounded like a roll of thunder, or the crackle of electricity. Sharp, and fast, and leaving you feeling empty.

"You'll do well to do the same. Ma'am." At the same time a sound like a click filled the room.

He saw the man, before he thought she did, or so he thought at least, he wasn't sure of her. She reminded him of his mothers' tales of dark magic. A butler looking man, who seemed the size of a house, turning on the light in the room. She had turned suddenly to face him, the veil of black hair in long braids even though it was pulled up, swirled around her shoulders.

"Ah, now that would be unwise, monsieur." She said, and he noted that this time her voice was the finest of silken sound, and satiny feeling that surrounded even him, who she was not speaking to. And when her words finished they left him wanting her to speak more. To say anything, should she just allow the voice to be heard a second longer.

The vile temptress was taking slow steps towards him, the simple act of her walking, making his knees shiver, like there was correlation of which he knew there was none. And simply watching the back of her move away, he wondered if this man servant knew what kind of viper he was allowing to slither his way.

"Stop. Not one more step. I will fire."

But she still walked. Her hips swayed, and her hands moved with a gentleness of something inhuman, as she continued to walk toward him. He heard the soft bell laughter she gave as if she were amused, and she did stop, but only about five feet from him. "How about you put your gun away and we solve this like decent mature people."

The outfit of leather and silk, contrasting with this gemmed demoness, and the way she could melt one. It sat snug on her body as if might have been the thinnest fabrics in the world, barely touching her skin and painted against her soft, milky white skin. And the way she walked, like you'd never seen a woman in your life before her. And the way she'd look at you, like you were the only person on the planet, like she'd burn you alive and you'd be in pure pleasure the entire time, or pure pain.

He wouldn’t have given all the money and all the women or anything he ever wanted to be on that side of her. You couldn't make him deal with that. He'd already been with her near three days now. That was sure suicide. She was a demon. Pure and evil, and she made you want her.

Because of course, good people could be swayed by them.

"Decent mature people? You've broken into this house, with intent unknown. You are burglars or worse, I'd bet." The man was angry, and his face was reddening as blood flowed into it.

He could see from behind her. She had laced her hands together and nodded almost demurely, he could tell that by the way her hair and her hair move. "Yes, like decent mature people. I'll give you once chance to kill me."

The man laughed, but it was tense. His gun was pointed right at her chest, for all the second man could tell "One chance to kill you? I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to call the police and have you taken away."

"Yes," She said, and he could heard that sickening smile in her voice, that one that meant she was about to crush a mouse in her coils. A shudder ran down his back, and at the same time other places in him warmed, sickening him as his body reacted to her presence.

"One chance, as a decent, mature person, to kill me." Her hair swished as her arms parted and then laced behind her back, and her voice started another note of amusement and satisfaction. "Then I'm going to kill you."

She took another step, and then another, and suddenly a shot rang out, and then silence. He winced, but opening his eyes she neither fell back no moved, and the man was a gasped. Looking down by her feet, fighting the urge to run, he saw the bullet on the floor, half a foot from her silver sandals.

And suddenly there was a strangled, gasping noise, and the man, as large as a house, and fierce as a guard dog fell down, shuddered and then stopped moving. The woman sighed, and rubbed her hands together in front of her, and said annoyedly. "I hate getting my hands dirty with this kind of rubbish."

"M-m-m-m-mistres?" His voice stammered, as he couldn’t figure out how to control it, appalled, astonished and sickened even further.

"I severed his carotid artery, shutting down the flow of blood en route to his brain." Her voice was unfeeling, turning sharp cold like winter ice and frostbite, as she spun around to look at him. Her eyes twinkled like stars, dark black blue in their pale holders. They were sharper, harder and more deadly than her voice.

"Stop sniveling, if you must follow me around." She said with obvious dislike and annoyance, or was it down right hate? He was sure she would kill him if he crossed a line, he got her angry or even if she got bored with him. "Go fetch the seal."

As he ran off, the faint whimpering and rushed breathing allowing her to follow him more easily than normal. She struck out a hand looking at the palm a moment, not a single scratch or scar in her perfect pale skin. "For I have a date with a dank, dark place, that I know better than the back of my hand."

At that same moment, she'd over turned her hand to look at the back in irony. Her nails were a different color again. She painted them silver, in the smallest of tribute to the largest of her latest toy

&lt;no tags


	8. Dark Musings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who: The Darkest of all Angels

Dark Musing Part II

Who: The Darkest of all Angels

Where: A Dark Place

Why: Cause she damn well feels like it and you wouldn't want to be the one to tell her she couldn't be there anyway. (*smirks*)

It was probably the softest of breath that caused her to be alert to his presence. He'd already found ways to be adept at being just beyond her senses sometimes, but he was never perfect. Something usually slipped. Especially when he was studying her in her splendor.

She was sitting relaxed in a chair, some fifteen feet from the body of the dead man. Her back relaxed and head back, face upward, though her hands were laced together at finger tips, elbows on the edges of her chair. She didn't move, didn't even twitch, for he would have seen it, until the moment she felt him. He saw one side of her lips tug, in a very faint but familiar movement, and then her voice filled the room that was oblivious in silence to the goings on that had taken place.

"Well, hello, kitten."

Her eyes opened, like a bolt of lightening in the darkness that was her face in shadow, till they looked at him. She stood, movements graceful as a dancer, and deadlier than an assassin in their silence. She stopped walking and stooped to pet him a foot away from the body, where the stocky, silky black cat perched, with his golden eyes a fixed on her. They closed only a flickering second when she rubbed the side of his cheek and his neck, before saying softly with a chuckle.

"I thought you'd be by sometime soon. You usually don't take so long for your keeping tabs on me."

A moment later she was standing, and then a second later, she looked back with a smile of smug satisfaction, mixed with uncaring, and not a bit of astonishment. Where the cat had stood, on the other side of the body, leaning against the mantle over the fire place was a man. Muscular, but not large in build. He was lean, and still sculpted the way the cat was. Larger than normal, but not over whelming.

The eyes were a stunning golden color still, complementing the dark skin around it. Deep colored from sun kisses or something else. He was dressed head to toe in black. A form fitting shirt in what looked like spandex, that left not a muscles anywhere to be imagined, for it's closeness, and a set of what appeared to be black jeans, and boots.

"Come 'ere, love, and give us a kiss." He said with a deep, rich voice that reminded her of many things, like stormy nights, and rolls of thunder bellowing out warning. Though this time it sounded without merriment, just simple statement.

He watched her eyes twinkle weighing what he'd said, and half bet she'd through a remark back, though not surprised when she complied either. Her skin, he noted with relish, still felt softer than down feathers as a hand slid around her back to hold her close a second, and her hair, was still long and glossy, though the braids did faintly deter him from mussing it.

And the kiss. It was still pleasure and passion, a mixture of heaven and hell. Enough to down a man, right before she let go, and seemed to almost slip through his arms, denying heaven to anyone who touched those lips. He delighted in knowing for a second he'd felt her fight to stay on top of that moment almost slip, too.

Wasn't it always like that with them?

"Tell me then, my Queen," he said the title with the lightest mocking. "Why do you gallivant so late at night and why, pray tell, do you have that rat at your bidding? The SpellSong I knew wouldn't have needed anyone," he said that with a lit, not strong enough to mean again, but enough for her to catch an intent that was true, while not meaning to imply. She turned her head from his fingers touching her cheek during his words.

Her voice rang out in the room like tiny bells being struck one, by one, and as it echoed, all together like ripples cascading. It was either music, or cacophony, or because of her perhaps both. She leaned her cheek back against his hand, like a child playing a game only on her own terms. "I am fetching myself a new play toy, and trafficking that thing, because it's part of the game."

"I see," he said, taking a small delight in the way she watched his face. He was sure she had it memorized already, knowing the way she worked. He dislodged from her completely though he did reach out at touch with the tip of his point finger the front of her locket, while saying quiet blankly. "And the security equipment set up??? To watch who? Your parents? Or Remy?"

She had moved to snatch her locket the second he touched it, but her eyes had darkened and lightened fast at his mention of the surveillance she'd set up over the Mansion, without even the Mansion's knowledge of it. Truly, though it wasn't this mention that annoyed her, but the way his voice clipped on the later name. That annoyed her, and she fired a warning shot back, like it was a tactile game of who could through a larger bomb.

"Didn't I hear your precious Fae-child got with and lost her own?" Her eyes were light and airy, like a spring sky. Her voiced hinted she might now more, but wasn't saying that out loud. A direct offense to the fact she did place no severity on the words she'd said, but he reacted before she'd gotten through her words. His hand tensed around her arm, and he said through gritted teeth.

"If I hear you-"

A sharp pain ran through his hand, like a slap, or a prick of a dagger, and he jerked it away. He knew what is was before he jerked his hand away even. It was a warning. A very serious one, that the game had just ended. "I bruise easily, if you didn't know. So I'd bade you not to do that again. I usually return such gift in turn ten fold."

He was clenching an unclenching his hand as the pain fell to a low throb, though still angry. His eyes seemed focused like a cat in deliberation, before he said it again. "If you had anything to do with-"

"Tosh," She waved a hand and turned away. Too carelessly in her way. She wasn't going to look at him when he shot this insult, either to make him realize unconsciously she didn't mean it, or to show him he was now beneath her. "You're silly, trivial love affair is beneath me. I've better games a foot now, than to worry about your life back where she is. You matter nothing to me, Rejar. Not after what happened. You are no longer worth my time. I've grown bored of this intrigue."

She was playing now, and he could tell, skirting the fire they both knew was still there. That kiss had said enough, and he knew she'd heard it, too. This was their game. But he had pushed her hand then. He'd forced her to do what she did. He'd broken a trust she'd placed in him, and then she betrayed him without a second thought.

That was the way it went. And so as he pushed her, she pushed him, right into the arms of another.

"Don't lie to me, Casse." He saw her tense the second her name was said allowed. And with good reason of course. She found her name either the largest keep of trust and faith in a person, or the largest draw back to remembering her life. Very few people who were not family knew she even had a real name. "I won't have it of you. Lie to your toys, or your dolls, or whatever frills you've placed around yourself this time and again-"

He'd reached out and grabbed her hand, not caring that she'd started a fire in the fireplace, that was burning blue. And against the wave of pain that renewed, course though his hand and up his arm now, he made her look up. "But don't lie to me. I know you too well."

She studied his face coldly and calculatedly, and before he realized it, she was kissing him again. The pain had vanished as fast it had stung the first time. Not surprising since she probably had fixed it without a second thought, but there was fierceness there, as he felt his back press against the mantle due to the onslaught that was her. He wouldn't have been surprised of any event, the change of what could happen right here on this floor right now, or the fact she could crumple him like a ball of paper should she do it through his insides now with this touch.

But she did neither, save pull away, with an expression that was more dangerous. More dangerous because he knew the way she reacted. Her expression showed an unlikely mix of confusion, and disorientation, in her darkening eyes, even as she reached up to wipe at her face. She turned away, and moves out of reach.

"You should leave. Now. He's gotten what I need. We'll be leaving momentarily."

Was he disappointed? Perhaps, but only in the way one is of a child they've loved too long and too deeply, that could never be retracted, nor wanted in remove. His eyes skirted the body on the floor. "Not you're normal panache, Spell. You had no fun with him."

There was not answer, not even a move from where she stood now, staring out a large empty window with it's curtains still pulled. He shook his head, in wonderment, atleast glad Jenaveve had been sent home. She'd be no help.

"I'll tell him," Rejar said with a light hinge, the waft of annoyance, disappointment and light release in his voice. "That you've evaded my grasp but said hi, and that you miss him."

She whirled around, in time to see the black tail leave the room out the door at a run. He was gone and she knew that, and whether he'd come back was up to him. But that comment, cut to the quick of everything. Him. That didn't mean Remy, or her father, or anyone trivial beyond that. It meant the one person who would've tracked down anyone, even Rejar, to see her well.

It meant Patric.

And that alone meant so many others things.

"Mistress," the shrill voice landed her eyes dully on the squat man who appeared in the doorway again to that room, holding the black box. "Here it is. Exactly where you said it would be."

"Of course it was, you fool," she said sharply, striding over and wrenching the box from him. Her surrounding glow a little less silvery blue and a bit more darkened again. She didn't even stop to open, simply kept walking to till they were both leaving the house, where the door still swung wide open, letting light on it's walk.

*no tags*


	9. DripDripDripBoom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpellSong

"Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip……..BOOM"

SpellSong

Her eyes opened wide in a sudden shock that almost resembled panic. She though was too control, too tied back for panic and the realization struck her before a second second past. She pushed herself up slowly on one hand, gathering her grounding as quickly as her hand pushed her weight up from the black silk sheets, and gently detangled from the arm of the nights lovers next to her. She sat back a second looking at her pale hand and arm as it was looking pale than ever since her glow had gone from blue to black. Again, and always.

Sitting back set her odd balance so much so she put her hands to her head a second, only to notice the blackness again. Stupid, Casse, Stupid, stupid, stupid. You could have atleast remembered before getting into this. She coughed, a dry sound with nothing in her throat as her stomach already felt upside down, even though the sound wasn't even loud enough to offer a whisper, and barely even enough to get the attention of the deep sleeping man next to her.

Stupid, you incredible imbecile, an ounce of sense and you wouldn't be in this position. She pushed up slowly, focusing on keeping her balance, her finger gripped the black silk as she got herself off the bed, and feeling like the room had shifted gravity as her feet touched the plush carpet. She let go, almost blinding making for the bathroom if it weren't for the same still knowledge bellowing the screaming pain inside her. She stumbled, her body beginning to shudder violently on the lowest level, but to the normal eye she simple tripped on a piece of carpet in the dark.

Releasing the bathroom door as she pushed it close, it locked immediately as her stomach threw into revolt and she threw herself toward the toilet as she felt like all the in lungs had been evaporated suddenly. Dry heaves, and more dry heaves, she felt the consciousness of the world fade before the overwhelming blackness that began to emanate from her skin as if it were it's own light, her eyes beginning to match it, though nothing came but the change and the effect. She doubled over pulling a knee up and clinging to it, rocking slightly as she still had her head bowed over the toilet and her bare figure curled before it resting barely on her haunches.

Casse's stomache gave up after a second and the ringing hit her ears. She pulled her hands together in front of her trying to focus. Block the pain. The pain isn't there. The pain isn't there. It isn't real. Focus on the bowl, focus on the bowl, and focus on the bowl. A bubble of black light started to form in-between her hands, a deep black color changing back and forth, and forming a dingy swirl of black and gray into a bowl inside her hands. She rolled back on to her thighs and her small rounded bottom barely realizing as the bathroom floor chilled them, and set it in between her feet, pressing them to hold it steady.

Blackness began to seep into her vision outlining everything in the room as she held her left hand out palm up. She took her other hand, her middle finger, pressing it against her palm silently, and clenched her eyes shut, tensing her body. She curled the fingers over it and pressed it down with sudden pressure of her nail against her palm and winced as the pain coursed her body being a loud scream inside instead of a pinprick. She took her hand away but the nail was covered in blood at the moment and she started to form a fist and release, tensing and releasing over and over for 20 seconds.

She put her hand over the bowl, as her blood flow increased and began to drip from the puncture mark in her hand unhealing for the moment. For a second, then four it was blood, then it was a mixture of red looking paint mixed with what looked like dark black oil dripping from the cut, her whole body still illuminated in the color. Each drip was a forced moment as she lost the foot hold called her mind to the sweeping darkness, not of the creation and silliness that formed it, but of what had taken away from the beginning. RELEASE!

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Her mother kissing her brow and telling her she wouldn't be sick too much longer. Then the mothers' voice calling her the nickname and the beautiful eyes, those natural ones of life and joy, closing with such coldness. The tattoo on her hip, Patric laughing in the back of her mind in amusement. Her only conspiratorialist in the act. The cold wind, and the coldness of Patric anger, fear and pain caused by her as she rode away.

Drip. Drip.

The people who saved her, with their wide lips, and their bright white-gray eyes. The sailor with whiskey breath, his hands covered in calluses, so rough against her skin. Then the others with their brittle hair, and harsh expressions. Taking her hand, a child, barely near womanhood. The bow, standing on the bow, the smell of the sea filling her lungs…and then the blackness.

Drip-drip. Drip-drip. Drip-drip.

The challenge of the The Predator. The death of the first innocent at her own hands. The betrayal of Rejar at his most vulnerable. The screams of the babies as the building collapsed on them; the building she imperfected to fall on them. Heaven; pretty place -not for me-, can't stay. Outcast, even here. Bright light, beautiful music that too ethereal to be music. He talks to me, loves me even for my sins like I could some patron some mascot of his chance. Bel. Bel…Bel… Helper, dreamer, teacher, lover. Remy.

Drip-drip. Drip-drip. Drip-drip. Drip-drip.

They'd come for me, you were innocent colored one. Years fading, couldn't jeopardize you. Running, leaving, burning, crying in total nothingness. Patric. Patric. Need you. Comfort. Shelter. Other half of my soul. Why can't you hear me screaming when I don't say anything? Jean Luc Jr's dead……I saw him smile. Did you see it? Can't you hear the screaming?

Light began to bring her mind back to a consciousness of her physical form, though she never lost the position she'd left her body in. Her arm still held outward, palm dripping over the bowl. It was only blood now, and any glow around her body was gone all together now, leaving her an abhorrent pure white, lighter than white roses and snow. So pale, it was beyond all that was considered to be a whitened color.

Casse shivered as the feeling of chilly air in the room nipped her skin all over her bare body and she looked down at the bowl at the floor, filled to the brim with a substance so thick and gritty it wouldn't have even been expected to her come inside. The liquid a grainy dark black, glowing with a light around it already and beginning to disappear slowly. She swallowed slowly, her body beginning to adjust again as the last drop of pure red blood dropped into the mixture, adding the red streaks that looked like a swirl of paint in the blackness.

A noise sounded and she stilled like an animal about to attack and glanced the door, her sense brutally loud to her again. No, only Shinobi breathing deeply, and the house creaking. She curled the hand into a fist and closed her eyes as she started dredging up her normal well spring. Exhilarating the feeling of her being so close to perfectly clean again. So perfectly Perfected.

The bowl vanished and the liquid in it suddenly and her limbs felt like jelly and iron all at once, but in a way she felt good about. She used a hand on the counter as a lever to help herself up incase, but she found herself as she knew, to be fine. The mirror before her, she ignored the person who looked at her. Casse ran her hands from her neck crossed, over her chest, to her stomach slowly and down the sides of her hips before hugging her shoulders silently as she began to glow blue again around all her skin.

She was alive…for this moment -even if it would only ever be in this moment- that was enough.


	10. You've Sent Mail Part 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((NPC-Gangerz/only by mention))

"You've…..Sent Mail" Part 1

((NPC-Gangerz/only by mention))

SpellSong left without even a backwards glance, knowing she ~would~ in fact have to return at a point, should she ever need to reclaim the favor she had in the stock of Sebastion Shaw. She wasn't worried at all. She rarely worried as it was, if ever she truly did. Worry took up much too much precious time she could spend wheedling, killing or filling up what was still there to fill from lapses of life so far.

Her steps were those of nothing; no reality, no depth. She could have been walking on air for all the sound it never made. While her thoughts of accord were loud enough to be heard forever distances away, aside from the fact her mind could never touch the astral plane, though she has been there once. Never to go back. She shivered a bit at the thought of Jennifer Marie's words again.

She couldn't. She swore years ago she'd never look at the Castle of the Damned again, ever. But what of pledges made before birth and in the wake of first touches at life? She'd never broken the two life long sworn promises ever, but this one treaded the thin line, which caught the insanity and the shit in her mind. That was like walking on hot coals because she wanted black skin like sin instead of pale white of angel wings and innocent roses.

SpellSong looked up again. Hmm, no ---- Ahhh! There it was. A wisp of a smile touched her lips and her finger continued to fold the simple piece of paper in her hand, still holding an envelope in the other. The letter of black manuscript calligraphic cursive writing folded into it's self and into the envelope as Casse slipped around the back of the building silently.

A few minutes later she slipped on to the roof, amid the stone figure gargoyles, and swirling night air. It wasn't cold or warm to her really, as her body was always at a mediated temperature she was very used to unless, her whole body was falling out of synch. Not often, but terrible consequences when it did. It made up for all the lack of changing temps she'd decided.

"By Bel I come, Gangerz."

Her voice was stern as she glanced up at the stars, closing them momentarily to set a cigarette to her lips, and light it. She took a deep inhale, before opening her eyes. Her dark blue eyes flashed a second as they opened on the stars as she took them in. Thank the goddess- it was only dark moon now, so she didn't have to gaze upon the facets of the gorgeous glowing orb of light which hung within the sky.

SpellSong's eyes traced down to the top of the city, as she let out a thing curl of white smoke between her lips, even though it was now silver tinted. She watched it curl up and away from her as she began to tap the toe of one of her boots annoyedly.

"I'm waiting already."

After all, she could reckon a few more patients yes. . if the lord could quit, Christ could fake a resurrection, the devil could be killed without being touched, and heaven could be fucked...yes, she could muster patients a few seconds longer. Wasn't like the world was going to fall apart under her toes. Well, not at this second exactly, she thought as she blew out another curl of smoke, letting the nicotine settle into her still damaged system worsening things.

&lt;to be continued as always

*******************

"You've…..Sent Mail" Part 2

((NPC-Gangerz))

"TALK!!!!" she yelled at the medium statuette in an attacking position, that could have been about her height or taller would it have been a standing. "Okay, I've waited long enough for you to find the lost city of Atlantis, look little fucke-"

"In the beginning when God created the Heaven and Earth…the Earth was first unformed and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the spirit that was God moved upon the face of the waters. God said let there be light and there was light. And God saw it was good." The stony figures mouth had being to move without warning. "And god divided the light from the darkness; calling light day and dark night. And this was the first day. God said let there be an expanse in the midst of the waters that may divide waters from waters….and it was so and god called this expanse sky. And this was the sec-"

"Woah! Halt Desist, stone dust, zilchy" Casse reprimanded him almost harshly as she would anyone loosing her patience quickly. "I've heard it zillion times. The land, the Goddess's Chalkdyrie guardians, the fight in heaven, the fall, the Grigori. Now, your gonna stop babbling your ugly poetic nonsense now, or your going to get punched and while that won't damage you, and only skin my fingers knuckles, I know it will annoy you, Gangerz, and we both know you don't want to see me annoyed again."

The gargoyle, moved, still perched, his eyes narrowing on her almost dangerously, but she was shrugging it off, as he moved, crouching to look her in the eyes, barely a few spaces apart.

"Child-Casse should be more careful how she talks to the Guardians of Whispers. They hold her secrets, too."

SpellSong's eyes narrowed on him, almost to slits. Her name, Blasted bastard knew that was something personal and people -or stone immortals- dangling strings in front of her face, needed to be burned a time or two more often than they ever got it.

"Your pot hole needs fixing with a bloody quasing," she spat out at him, though she pulled out a long thin white envelope, trusting it up at him.

"By Bel, I demanded you send it. Now."

The figure stayed silent his eyes wary as he took in the note again. He couldn't renig on the sworn promise or oaths given of the Seraphi to their chosen, as he was quite fond of his head, and she knew it. A bright swam of light engulfed them both suddenly and it chilled the air, sucking away her chance to keep herself normal and gave her Goosebumps across all her pale bluish flesh.

When the lights was gone the figure was back in place and swirl of pure white feather swirled near where SpellSong had held out the leather and they began to spiral towards the skies. She watched silently, noting and ignoring Gangerz silence. The idiot. She watched the feathers swirl as places a silver speckle by his foot and lit herself a second cigarette as her first had vanished in the bright light again, and as always…..and she thought on the letter as she watched the feathers on into the night sky till they vanished.

~*~*~*

Patric,

A year has passed since the last of this, and you have worried and for that I send my fondest apologies. You know you are the one person I don't wish to worry or be sad on the now or of living things of the past which you and I can not, dare not change. You know what ever can be left of my heart was, is, always left to your sound keeping.

I won't accost you either the details of what has happened between the now and the then when we said our good-byes in Italy beneath the wild wandering moon, accept to say I have once more seen our beautiful Jennifer Marie and she seems well among the angels beyond. I hope you have seen our beautiful sister soon if not only in the dreams like we had forever and a day as innocent, naïve and gentle children.

As you will forever be. Be well, my dearest and brave, strong Patty, and send your lovely Jenaveave and little Marie my love weather they understand it or not; or simply keep it for yourself, for your own gentle happiness, for no one in my eyes will ever, has ever, deserved it as much.

Till the crumble of the moon touches the shore it so pulls,

Chiiaski Tuski,

Casse

~*~*~*

SpellSong watched the feathers swirl as they began dots and stars, winging their way in her harsh silence as she breathed in the nicotine and turned away from the release and began her climb down the building. A stop in back at the big place, and maybe she'd take the advice of an angel to her ear. Her angel.


	11. First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft sigh escaped her lips in the brisk cold morning air, while it blew streamers of hair it caught behind her. She couldn't. It' wouldn't. No. But Jen-ari had told her. She stared at her feet a second in the strokes forward and backwards they took on the roller skates across the street tar and rocks barely even feeling it. Her eye closed as she kept going in a steady flow, the cars' blaring horns very close and squeals of tires even closer.

"A Colossal Mistake/Miracle"

A soft sigh escaped her lips in the brisk cold morning air, while it blew streamers of hair it caught behind her. She couldn't. It' wouldn't. No. But Jen-ari had told her. She stared at her feet a second in the strokes forward and backwards they took on the roller skates across the street tar and rocks barely even feeling it. Her eye closed as she kept going in a steady flow, the cars' blaring horns very close and squeals of tires even closer.

SpellSong barely heard any of it.

The distance she was crossing was becoming shorter, and she didn't even need her eyes to tell her where she was headed now. The bus trip for a while had been a small bore and she was more then annoyed and a bit edgier than normal now. Opening her eyes she straightened her back looking up again as she began to gain on a large truck chugging along in an other lane at a pretty median speed, and clasped her hands behind her back bending her knees and starting to race after it.

Fine me. Jen-ari. Patty-Patch. Rejar. Find you. Baby. Lover. Mother.

Clearing her mind she concentrated only on the handle, her eyes squinting against rushing air coming at her before she zagged in front of a car not even looking at the driver as he honked and then started cussing out his window at her. In long fast strokes she continued to go towards it, she would have been proud. Her minds whispered softly, I still remember her lessons.

I still remember her.

Her finger curled around the back handle to the truck and she turned around simply hanging on balanced on one roller skate at the moment. Simply and beautiful as they were; her normal boots with silver wheels attached to them now. She released another sigh as she watched a sign go by. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Very, very, very, very bad idea. She looked toward the car behind her now where there was a strict looking man in a business suite looking completely tense.

Traffic was too thick for him to move away.

SpellSong met his eyes a few seconds hers -a soft blue silver- a wary color if anything for her. His were a dark worried deep brown. She gave him a half-sympathetic smile and blew him a kiss on her fingers before the truck began to move lanes again to the side, and she realized she was walking into impending doom coming shortly soon. There were only five people she'd never deny, only two of the were alive at home. Only two were alive now. One on each was the same, but separately there was only one person - who was only in this time- that could effect her to the core.

Only because I love you.

Because

~*You*~

Loved

*~Me~*.


	12. Heart Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HeartAche, Is She Available?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HeartAche, Is She Available?"

On Graymalkin Lane, just outside the suburb of New York village of Salem Center stands a vast and sprawling estate that in recent years has been known by many names but which has remained like it's owners -- to a *single* purpose. *

Casse continued slowly down the quiet lane, not caring a lick if anyone looked at her. So what if she was a person who looked more like they'd be found in a dark corner by attitude or on a street corner but the fitting and content of what her clothes covered -or more likely what they left completely uncovered or covered all too well- and ah, well, fuck it. If they had a problem with her being in their space, they could take it up with her and see how she handled people she didn't like in her space.

Her skates cause minimal noise if any at all on the black ground as her pace was more that of a normal skater now or a modest speed skater. She had no wish to arrive any faster than she had to at the Castle of the Damned. Scoot down, bend knees, and jump. Pot hole to the left, bump in the road to the right. Make a turn and lean in with it, like Dazzie taught you so long ago, throw your weight the opposite direction at the same time and make it sharp clean movements that don't' disrupt the flow even if the ground under you changes without warning. A soft sigh escaped her lips. It was all the same still. It was as it should be…as it would be.

HeartAche. A feeling. A name. It'd been that long. It'd been years since she'd come and gone. The ashes and graves without markers. They bore proud the breasts and hearts which lay beneath them torn asunder by time. Proud mother and gentle child. Two of the many who lay in the scattered ground. All those of love, and yet only two who mattered so much. It'd never been at all yet.

Rejar's not here this time. I wish….a soft part of the back of her mind prickled saying No. If he was here she could run into his arms and forget Jennifer Marie had told her to go, forget Bel had told her to go and so had HE- atleast for a few months or years. You could always twist him and yet he knew how to twist you back at the same second. Physical passion could be a bitch to deal with, just like physical hangovers. Sex was good though. Sex was definitely a plus when it came to him.

HeartAche. A right name, for a right time, for the right girl in all the wrong places at all the wrong times when she decided it was her right. And what are you doing now? She asks herself of course. Short Translation? Going to the wrong place at the wrong time because it's supposed to be something of a right from someone else. Long translation and this time in english? I'm looking for a colossal mistake and a huge metal, emotional and physical crash- mind if I borrow your damned castle and your damned legions and fuck myself over?

Her feet began the curve and the smell of the grass was more than familiar and the air seemed to change for her. It wasn't right. It wasn't. She shouldn't be doing this. Not now, not here. She raised her eyes for the first time, the color of them a sallow sapphire set in her face, almost like they were trembling by themselves set in the egg shell face which demanded no change or emotional showing ever. The shine of the gates standing erect on the freshly cut and manipulated lawn caught her eyes before she was even though.

SpellSong swerved into the path of the gate slowly before raising her eyes again. They crossed the lawn, oceans of green under her nose, barely even noticed and yet ever blade of grass still accounted for in those bright dark eyes as they widened slowly, her hand going quietly to her locket as they found the castle before her. Her mind was drowned out by the onslaught of all that was buried and in upheaval on sight.

On Graymalkin Lane, just outside the suburb of New York village of Salem Center stands a vast and sprawling estate that in recent years has been known by many names but which has remained like it's owners -- to a *single* purpose. It is home to a team of hero's called the X-Men. They are mutants, born with powers and abilities that set them apart from the general run of humanity that too often fear and hate them. Against all odds and occasionally even common sense, these young people choose to stand as the worlds *defenders*.**

&lt;taggerz only if seen

* and ** copy write Marvel Comics, X-men.


	13. The Next First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where: XM: Med / Endless

Who: Casse / Cassandre

Where: XM: Med / Endless

With: Xavier / Dream

When: Time gap - eh, about an hour

It's always the irony that when things start to fall apart they can always keep themselves strung together even as million pieces fall apart until the one thing left holding them together falls, and then it's like watching a two tousand story building just crashing downward. The girders bend and snap. The windows smash and glittering to lay like pieces of frozen color on the ground. The bricks fall and smash into a million pieces.

And the creation that was lies broken.

The only problems that lay are in the things that the bilding used and depended, but don't always depend on the sturdiness of the building. Like electrical chord, twisted, frayed, laying open still holding chard and buffets of electricity. Things to be contained, problems that prove to be challenging to get around, no matter how many or how hard you try....the flap and spray the electricty everywhere, unbound and unleashed.

Much the way the electric feild around Casse began to play on all the machines around her. Most of her own things left on, espect for her conciousness, all the machines within twenty feet of her still reacted wrong. Some, like video cameras and body sensors would malfunction and blink for the time she was near them, other, like the med bay and the strung lights above her flickered as though a jolt of power too large was running through them suddenly.

But the body of the girl on the bed lay limp, her face relaxed as it hadn't been in months, and her real self so very far away. As far away as her mind, even as he tried to reach her, in all the ways he could, for she remained evasive and illusive as a shadow, even laying there barely a foot from him.

~~~~~~

Where: Her Mind/Endless

When: Umm....well...a long time to her, a shorter time to the world

Wandering in the fog, she called out into it, but her voice seemed to only leave her mouth and immeaditely fade. She tired to yell louder to no avail. Her hands went to her wrists, only to find her wristlets gone. Then her realization of everything being gone. Her boots, her silver posts, Selaque, the butterfly clip...even her locket.

She reached hard and nothing happened.

Then a sinking feeling started to claim her as she started running through the fog. She ran and ran and ran. It felt like she couldn't stop, like there was nothing to stop her, like hell was on her heels, and even when she tried she couldn't stop. All she coudl do was run and run and run, until the fog suddenly started clearing.

Then she wanted with all her will to stop, but she couldn't. Not till the fog was gone.

Only once it was gone, she was wishing for it, and all of it's lost.

Because what lay before her was worse than anything that she'd just run from. A beautiful house, german in origin, on a rolling lot of green grass with gardens. It had a farm house in the far back, pools, and ball courts of all accord. A base ball dimond, and diving boards. It pristine, it was perfect.....and only for that two seconds.

Because in the next one, the air turned to the taste of ash and the first section was blown to smithereens. Screams, explosions, all the riot of noise, flames, destruction and people.

"Pretty as a rose, sharp as a blade, and as misunderstood as the dreams of children," the voice from behind her called.

She didn't turn to look at him, she couldn't even force her eyes away. Her voice came out as the faintest whispers. "Stop this."

"You're too weak, little demon, little angel," the voice said, full of power, and yet so small and simple. "You couldn't even find the rose gardens before you claimed yourself as your prey once more."

"You swore," Casse croak, and cringed, as fire lit the sky again, and the front steps vanished in a flare of bright light and the debris flying. She turned to him, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, even though she bade them not to fall. He was clad in all that was night, the cloak of the sky and the red burning eyes that weren't exactly eyes. "Stop this."

"Ask me," he said, with an odd gentleness to his voice, though his face didn't change.

Her lips tightened as she looked from that passive face to the scene before her, her entire stomach going with her. They were outside now. They were laying bodies. And people were running back inside. They were still more. More people were still inside.

Just.....

"Perhaps another time then."

....like her.

"No," she called but when she turned he was gone, and the tears calimed her cheek like a ravage torrent for the breadth of s second before everything changed again. "Not again."

The fire on her skin, so warm, so close. It felt like it was burning her alive. Tears were bubbling at the edges o her eyes. She had teddy though. She'd saved him from the fire. Saved teddy, because Daddy had forgotten him when he'd grabbed her and Junior. It was so hot in here, and it hurt her skin and the flames were scaring her.

She was trying to be brave. Daddy had said being brave was a place of mind once. She could be brave. Just like Daddy.

The fire seared her skin and she screamed. Screamed with all the life in her...and suddenly the rooms doros blew open. She wasn't sure what happened, after all the heroes were all over the house, getting children out and safe. One of them must have heard. Yes, that was it. But the fire was catching again and she ran for the door. Kept running down the hallway, knowing the fire was everywhere, the bombs were everywhere, not understanding why their house was being blown apart.

And then. There she was in radiant glory, coming down the hallway almost faster than vision coudl see. Casse raised her arms and all fear vanished. It was mommy. Mommy had come for her. She would be safe and teddy woudl be safe. Even if a little singed now. Safe inside mommys arms, she and teddy went flying out one of the broken walls toward everyone at the edge of the grass knoll ear the woods.

Dread filled her. She knew what came next somehow stepping outside her child mind frame one step. For one second alone.

The beeps came. One. Two. Three.

She looked up at Mommy's face confused, feeling mommy's grip tighten suddenly. She'd never seen mommy's fae the way it was now. And then it came faster than she expecxted. The roaring sound so loud it seemed to shatter her ears with pain and a heat so intense she felt like she was being consumed by the fire once more. And the hard ground impact suddenly, jarring, painful, sudden and unexpectedly real.

She stayed there who knows how long. Maybe a minute. Maybe a few before realizing she was mostly pinned by mommy, though she wans't sure why. It didn't make sense, unless mommy thought it was still dangerous. She waited a little longer and then wiggled out, even though she couldn't yank teddy out from under mommys side.

So she moved up to mommys side. Ohh, mommy was sleeping. At least it looked like mommy was sleeping. So she moved mommy a little bit. A little movment here, skaing, a little poking with small short fingers, a little touch on her cheek. No movement. Confusion setteled in as fast as fear, your newest loyal friend....until suddenly, her eyes lashes fluttered.

Her mother eye's fluttered open slowly, and her heart lightened considerably -everything would be fine now, and the world would turn and life would go back to nomal- and in her happiness, a childs pure undoubtful bliss, she overlooked the distant light, the dying light, in her mothers eyes, as her mother lips curled in a smile and se reached up to take Casse's face in her hands a few seconds.

"My angel....My little baby angel...." the voice was a bare whisper at the most only but her heart slowed the beat in her chest at her mothers touch and voice, but suddenly three or four seconds later a shudder ran through her mothers body and her hand fell and she just stopped moving again, just like the others. Just like the picni

"NO!!!!!!!!" Casse screamed clutching her hands around her chest and shoulders as her eyes opened again, tears touching her cheeks.

~~~~~~

Where: Med-lab

When: Give or take an hour

For about half an hour her vitals had been raising and dropping at the drop of a hat, a known thing if someone used physical means to track her heart beat and watched the the way she started breathing. Then it got worse, when it seemed her skin started to glow blue slowly, but her heart beat ceased along wth her breathing. But just when she'd gone back to dead calm lasting almost five to ten minutes, she lurched forward from the bed. She acreamed loud and long before she could stop it or even attempt to contain it, flooding anyone within a hundred feet of her by the use of her voice with complete and utter terror.

But without reason nor push, it went into them and fled them just as fast.

Casse shuddered pulling her knees to her chest. She was rocking on her bottom, , her arms wrapped close to her, eyes closed tight as she could get, no sound coming from her once she went silent. All she was trying to do was make the image of her mothers eyes leave her again. She could feel those eyes, the way they dances. Her mothers emotions always like a book to her.

Sitting there for a very long time inside her head, she missed anything he said or did once she had moved. She was too busy constructing the walls in her mind that kept that nightmare penned away behind steel girders and a facade of cemented realism in the now, the more important time. Even when she came back to awareness once more she didn't move.

Between shock, amazement and annoyance she sat there, her forehead still braced into her knees and her hair a veritable exlosion of black silken strands covering all of her and the bed she was sitting stock still on. She didn't move or raise her head to look at him, she wasn't sure she was stable enough to look him in the eyes. Even as she thought about it, so many memories flashed brilliant and bright as if they were pictures just taken.

Very quietly she spoke, a soft, small, voice, struggling to remain firm, from within the fountain of black hair; "If you're even a shadow of the person I once dreamt you were, you won't ask. Anything."

&lt;tags


	14. Unexpected Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpellSong - Casse

"Unexpected Company"

SpellSong - Casse

NPC- just a visitor

She mumbled into the hand that wiped her face off of the sheen of sweat her body had produced as she noticed her glow was still too faint around her hands and arms. It meant it wasn't done, she was still weak, and she could feel it deep inside her bones. Deeper stiller, within the gray string, and the twisted unhappy matrix still. She sat up slowly, and then looked around the room oddly after looking at her bruised arm. Still green and purple at the second, from the three fracture that were small momentary reminders of the price of her ploy.

SpellSong had begun to feel the soft tickle across all her skin, like feathers were brushing against her all over as she looked around the room. No Shaw at the moment, no anyone at all. Her lips formed a word, "Bel", soundlessly as she slipped off the bed holding her arm. Her smile seemed half-minxy and half like a child with a new intrigue, and also had a shade of true odd happiness in her eyes if one knew how to really see it in here.

"Come out, come out, I know you’re there. You remember you gave me that gift, love? Have you come again to reprimand me?"

She watched and winced looking away as the brilliance of light shocked her eyes, before dimming so her eyes could adjust and she gazed upon the mans face again, and a soft feeling of normality surfaced on her as she looked at him almost emotionally though.

"The gift was given by HIM through me, Dark Sister," the mans voice rumbled in his chest coming out strong and clear. It seemed balanced, too balanced to be of this small simple world almost, and the wisdom in his eyes was beyond question, and seemed yet to question everything the person held as valuable at the same time, with those coppery brown eyes.

SpellSong though didn't look at him, or even notice she still couldn’t see all of him with the light brilliance, knowing the room was though as the second beyond touching by his presence. The doors wouldn't open no matter the pressure or strength put against them, the perimeter was safer than could be imagined, even the security tapes would cut out for this time, along with all devices of that such in the room. She moved across the edge of the room, her boots turning into bare feet with small anklets for the second as she paced slightly.

"She looks happier. I'm pleased she settled better." She said finally looking at him just in time to watch his eyes widen a little.

"You've seen her?!?!?!?!" his coppery eyes though calmed with a laughing aura to them, as if he could have expected no less of her, too. "She was moved from the seventh to the third most recently. She has been as helpful as she can be -as you always were- even though she is not one of us, not one of you either."

"You're still one of us, Dark Sister." His coppery-golden eyes highlighted a second, as if bearing a question, she though wouldn't allow herself to see as she turned away.

"You have better among you, and among my kind. Those who would welcome and except readily your mercy, Barakeil."

Her voice fell icy cold almost, with a soft regret many couldn't hear but he understood her. More than some ever would. His eyes regarded her in the limelight of her past among them. The laughter he knew she carried, and the capacity for joy, and the want to help others buried so deeply inside by her self purposely.

"I bare a message for thee, passed among the messenger and lent for me to bare to thee from HIM."

"But?" her voice echoed softly, in the small of the infirmary room.

"I am of Chance." He stated simply and she nodded absently at a wall as if she understood, as he continued without pause. " One you right deserve, Dark Sister, as one of HIS children, as one of us."

"What does he say?"

"You are where you aren't to must be."

SpellSong shook her head almost annoyedly as she turned back to him, not even looking at him as she began to brush her hair with a brush that just appeared in her hand, taking long strokes as she spoke almost blankly, like it were a normal topic and nothing important.

"Cryptic as ever. Riddles inside riddles. I have missed you, Barakeil."

He looked at her for what seemed an eternity when she actually met his eyes, but it was a cringing flood of memories drawn in those golden-colored eyes, of brilliant music, the like of which no musician hear could compare to, and a peace beyond the meodocerness of peace it's self, and his eyes alone tugged at those in her, as they always had tugged at things in her.

"And I you." He seemed to hesitate for a second, as he looked off in an odd direction, before back at her, as if someone had spoken, as he held out the scroll to her. "You are always welcome."

SpellSong glanced at the paper, before dissolving the brush and taking the rolled up paper while she shook her head.

"I can't now, you already know that."

He looked at her calmly, with that wise expression coming back, the one she always hated because it had always made her feel she was so far away from him, and she almost cringed to realize how easily he slipped back into her in these few seconds.

"Be well, Casse, and remember I love you." He said chastely, a remark, of pure compassion, not passion of a kind known by she and people like her.

Casse turned from those eyes, the ones that would follow her now, that he'd come, closing herself off silently, pushing it away. As she slipped the scroll into dissolving and hide it in the bag, lisp.

"Find someone else for that burden," she said almost harshly, her voice quite, though so like a dagger ripping through a velveteen cloth.

Barakeil's eyes rested on her remorsefully as she turned. How he wanted her choice to be different, but he had no time, and all time for her and for the topic they'd discussed on the stoop so long ago, the first time and the hundredth. He didn't sigh, or even show it except in his voice as he had no reasons to hide anything; from anyone or anything in creation, his words a whisper as the light increased and he was gone as silent and kindly as he came.

"Only in your eyes, Dark Sister. Only in your eyes."

SpellSong rubbed her arms lightly as his voice was a reverence and a melancholy, one the likes she heard so seldom in him or his. He had to go, why did he have to come at all? Her heart and soul cried angrily anguished, the only way it knew how to react, as her whisper in the silence was her only response to it.

"Always in my eyes, Angel. Always."


End file.
